Talk:What Might Have Been
My guess this song will be air around nov or dec 18:52, January 29, 2013 (UTC) One can only hopeCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Info on the song I watch the Q & A with Jeff and Dan last friday on facebook and they talk about the song a litlle bit. they say it will air next year and the ep the song is in could be a tearjerkerCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :I saw the chat too. Said it will be a duet. Now everybody's watchin'... and waitin'... on the edge of our seats, anticipatin'... SunBeater3K =talk= 18:09, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Did they say how it would be a tearjerker? 09MurphyM (talk) 21:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :No,They just say it was going to be a very emotional epCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :As emotional as the ones in Meapless In Seattle and The Beak? Matteso586 (talk) 01:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Who know but maybe it will be the season finale of season 4Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :I guess this could air in nov or dec some folks guess this ep ep could show the gang grow upCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :No way! It can't be the final Phineas and Ferb episode! What about Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt on YouTube, will it continue? ( 20:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) :Watch the video of the q & a and dan and jeff say they would crying in the making of the epCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:21, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :If it is the final episode then rember it takes about 2 years to go through a season on Disney so it's still a ways away. Doof's Daily Dirt could still continue if the retained the rights for the character (depends who owns it Dan/Swampy or Disney) but agian your talking about 2 years away. I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 03:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Another possibility I was thinking is it could be a cliche one of them is moving away song (probably Isabella) and it's there "goodbye song" (tearjerker). Only to have a predictable happy ending. (something like she moves back later or she's only moving a house or two away). I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thingCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:27, April 8, 2013 (UTC) What the ep could be about I think we all want to know what ep will be about that this somg will be in and we all have our guesses I had an couples of ideas what the ep could be about Isabella is moving Phineas get hit with a fell in love ray it a dream Ctgrumpybear (talk) 18:38, May 6, 2013 (UTC) * It's episode "Act Your Age", Robert F. Hughes has told in twitter Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 20:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) What I Think Of The Episode After reading all your ideas of the upcoming episode (and I'm honestly very excited for it) , I just thought this would be the mashed up ideas from you guys: Isabella will suddenly move away back to her relatives outside USA for a while for a reason. She told it to Phineas. At first, Phineas didn't care a bit. But when he realized that there was SOMEONE missing that could help him and inspire him to make new inventions with Ferb, Phineas suddenly had this realization that he'd feel sad and alone (even though he has tons of friends). The "Act Your Age" title could possibly mean Phineas should grow up and know that sometimes you just cannot grab all the things you ALMOST had (which he almost had Isabella) and they will just suddenly disappear out of nowhere. Just like "Busted" , there'll be a duet between the two singing without seeing each other about their relationship and how *close* they were to be together. Doofenshmirtz, on the other hand, built a "Change-Fate-inator" or something that would get things back to the PAST, change the fate of what really happened. This time, Isabella didn't have to go to her relatives, thus, making things look like nothing happened, probably because "nothing" happened. It's a little too cheesy episode for a comedy kids' show, but I think this'll work. What do you think? He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch! (talk) 15:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :That would make a good episode indeed, but hey, cheesy's fun, right? I like the idea. (I just fixed your pronoun in the first sentence, by the way.) SunBeater3K =talk= 16:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Frankly, I just hope Dan & Swampy would somehow "get out" of their usual "PnF build, Candace calls Mom, Doof and Perry fight"-storyline and think of many other plots to make their show interesting and not as repetitive as it is today. It'd be so much better if they make their plots a little more appreciative to adults and teenagers than just kids. He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch! (talk) 04:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :I hope so too,I saw somewhere someone had the idea the song will be like "busted" where isabella and phineas are not singing thougher but in there clipsCtgrumpybear (talk) 15:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Adding lyrics? Seeing as there is little known about the song and the lyrics that are posted are pulled from mere tweets that aren't even fully clear, should we wait add to the lyrics section until more is known about the song? Black Spiderman (talk) 04:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC)